Gnosi
Gnosi is found with the Varrock Museum expedition on Mount Quidamortem, along with the Natural Historian, Historian Duffy, and the Mountain Guide. During Tale of the Righteous, she accompanies Historian Duffy and the Natural Historian into the cave west of the Mountain. Upon discovering the unstable altar, she will tell you the reason Xeric ruled Great Kourend unopposed was because of the power of the Dark Altar, and that he came to Mount Quidamortem to construct the Chambers of Xeric after his exile. Gnosi believes the reason Xeric survived in Quidamortem is the unstable altar nearby, which appears to give off the same power as the Dark Altar. She further states that it was created to amplify the Dark Altar's power, allowing it to reach areas it previously could not. As it is still giving out power, Gnosi wonders if Xeric had used it to extend his lifespan. After the quest, she remains in the cave to further study the temple. Dialogue *'Player': Hello. What are you doing here? *'Gnosi': My name is Gnosi. I am here to assist the Varrock Museum in their research. *'Player': I didn't know the Varrock Museum was familiar with this continent. What research are you conducting? *'Gnosi': We're studying the history of the region, origins of the Lizardmen and how it connects all to Xeric. *'Gnosi': We've known about the Mountain for many decades but haven't been able to explore due to Lizardmen blocking the way. *'Gnosi': But now that Shayzien forces have cleared the path and discovered the Chambers of Xeric in the process, there is much to explore! *'Player': Who is Xeric? **'Gnosi': Xeric was an incredibly powerful dark mage. He ruled Great Kourend for ten decades. **'Gnosi': If you'd like to find out more you should visit the Historical Archive at the Grand Library. *'Player': What are the Chambers of Xeric? **'Gnosi': At the summit of this Mountain we've found an ancient temple and a vast network of caves delving into the mountain that we believe were formed by Xeric. **'Gnosi': The discovery of the Chambers tell us Xeric invested significant time and resources on the mountain, yet it was never documented. **'Gnosi': While much of Kourend history under Xeric remains unknown, it is very surprising to discover such a huge area that was previously unknown to us. **'Player': Can I explore the Chambers? ***'Gnosi': Of course, though be careful - the dangers of the Chambers of Xeric are as yet unknown. You should take a strong group of companions with you. **'Player': What do you think Xeric used this area for? ***'Gnosi': When he ruled Kourend, we know Xeric performed experiments on the living, using power drawn from the Dark Altar. After he was overthrown, he would have needed a new source of power. ***'Gnosi': We believe he came here to seek it. Xeric would also have required a source of many creatures for these experiments, and the Chambers certainly contain many of those! He must have also had some form of teleportation in order to reach the Temple unnoticed. ***'Gnosi': With time and careful study we will uncover these secrets and be able to answer these questions. *'Player': Goodbye. After completion of Tale of the Righteous: *'Player': Hello. How's it going? *'Gnosi': The discovery of this cave could change everything. We might finally be able to discover the link between the Lizardmen, the Chambers of Xeric and Xeric himself. *''Same dialogue options as above are then displayed.''